


He Can Say It Next Time

by Croik



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb and Fischer have so little time together, but they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can Say It Next Time

As soon as they arrived back at their hotel room Robert threw his jacket over a chair and himself onto the bed. It seemed at first that he intended to stay that way, face down on the mattress, for the rest of the night, and Dom wouldn't have blamed him. It was grueling work, creation. Dom had done his fair share with pencil and paper, and twice over with phantom and shade, but Robert's work was something entirely different: thousands of people, millions of dollars, circulating and multiplying, changing lives overnight. A billionaire's pet project was every bit as complex and hostile as a stranger's subconscious, and even being only on the sidelines Dom often found himself in awe.

Robert grumbled, and with no small degree of effort rolled onto his back. His shirt was rumpled and his hair mussed and his blue eyes half lidded with fatigue; Dom's mouth went a little dry at the sight. "That was the last one, wasn't it?" he asked, stretching his shoulders.

"For tonight, at least." Dom tossed his own jacket and tie aside and then moved to slip Robert's shoes off. "Do you want me to order room service?"

"I don't think I'll be conscious by the time it gets here," Robert said. He pulled at his tie and managed to undo the knot, but wasn't motivated enough to get it off his neck. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dom smiled wryly as he plucked Robert's socks off and then took his right foot in both hands. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

He kneaded his thumbs into the meat of Robert's foot, and when goose bumps rippled up Robert's ankle he diverted one hand to chasing them. His fingertips slipped beneath Robert's pant leg, scratching lightly at the faint, patterned indents the socks had left in his skin. Feeling Robert tense and then relax beneath his hands put very unprofessional butterflies into his stomach. They had not been lovers for long but Robert was so expressive, so responsive, that Dom had no trouble finding just the right spots to please him.

Robert released a blissful sigh. "I know how much you hate taking time away from your children," he said, and Dom's massage slowed to a halt. "We're finally here but I don't think I'll be of much use to you."

Dom chuckled quietly through his nose; they did have precious little time, and he was determined to not dwell on disappointment. "Don't be ridiculous." He tugged, bracing Robert's heel to the crook of his hip so he could creep both hands up Robert's leg. His calf muscle was a beautifully sculpted curve that deserved every bit of Dom's roaming attentions.

He found just the right nook, and as he worked the knots out of the sore limb Robert hissed softly and squirmed on the mattress. As exhausted as he claimed to be he pushed back with his foot, rubbing his heel into the joint of Dom's thigh. His shirt wrinkled over his slender physique, and the sound of it slithering against silky sheets filled the otherwise quiet room. Dom swallowed. When he stroked a firm line from knobby knee down to delicate ankle it drew from Robert a slow shudder that echoed into his hips, into his groin, and he was tempted to nudge Robert's foot a few inches.

Robert did the job himself. With his bottom lip between his teeth he traced his toes along the hidden waistband of Dom's underwear, then dipped until the palm of his foot was pressed gently into the tender skin just above the root of his cock. He wiggled his toes and Dom's entire body went tight.

"You were looking forward to this weekend," Robert said, trying to be playful though the apology in his voice was sincere. "Have you missed me?"

Dom let his breath out. "Of course," he replied. He had often played along with Robert's attempts to tease but he _had_ been looking forward to their weekend together, so much so that he hated to be reminded. Robert was right: they had so little time. Because he remembered a time when an evening could be infinite. He remembered walking alongside the love of his life for hours at a time, just basking in her radiance, safe in the knowledge that a hundred identical moments were sure to follow. Everything had been simple and slow and patient, then.

But in just twelve hours Robert would be whisked off to another series of meetings, and maybe they would see each other over lunch, surrounded by Robert's peers, and then maybe-- _maybe_ \--they could find time for a private dinner, just in time for a conference call, leading them to exactly where they were, exhausted and missing each other. Twelve hours after that they would be in L.A. again looking forward to the next one.

Dom shook his head. "What about you?" he asked, his voice harder than a moment ago. He grasped Robert's ankle and held it still as he ground against the arch of his foot; he was tired, too, but his body responded eagerly to the stimulus. "Have you been missing me?"

Robert's humor gave way, and he shifted, his toes curling. "You know I have," he said quietly. Though he was still captured in Dom's grip he spread his free leg, knee bent in welcome. "Dominick."

Dom snorted, though Robert must have felt the heavy twitch of his cock. "No one calls me that," he said. He let Robert's foot go and crawled onto the bed with him. "It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

They stretched out on the mattress together, hip to hip and chest to chest, lips and tongues tangling. Dom wasted no time in rubbing their bodies together, thrilling with the heat of their friction after so long without. Robert's thighs scissoring against his, Robert's hands fisting at his shoulders, Robert's pale throat perfect for kissing, Robert's flat stomach and shivering arms--he wanted all of it, all at once, surrounding and reforming him. Arousal twisted like a fire in his belly and he groaned, already half drunk on the smell of him, his cock hard and straining beneath his slacks.

"Dom." Robert squirmed, but when Dom slipped between his legs he stopped, immediately rearranging his hips for a tighter fit. "Dom, wait."

"What?" Dom pushed up on his elbows, and by his estimation did an admirable job of not showing his frustration. "What is it?"

Robert stared up at him. He looked about to speak, but as their breath heaved and mingled in the short space between them the words didn't come. His hooded eyes were filled with awe--a look that sent a fresh wave of excitement into Dom's already throbbing erection. After a few tense beats Dom couldn't help himself, and he gave his hips a slow, experimental pump.

Robert melted beneath him. His knees fell wider and he angled his hips, so that when Dom moved again his cloth-bound cock rubbed a tantalizing line down the cleft of his ass. Both men surrendered a gasp as if caught off guard by the sensation of their bodies meeting and yearning for each other--as if it was the first time their attraction was consummated, all over again.

Deciding that Robert was all right after all, Dom dug his palms into the mattress and rocked against him. Robert gasped again, sharper than before, his muscles clenching. His every movement was careful, as if getting used to his own body, as he curled his back and wrapped his hands around Dom's taut biceps. As Dom continued to roll into him he did his best to meet him thrust for thrust, until he was hot and panting for it.

"You all right?" Dom asked.

When he leaned in for a kiss it was granted, but then Robert pressed both hands against his chest, easing him back. "Wait," Robert said, even as he slid his hands up and down Dom's torso and continued to arch steadily into his hips. "Slow down." His laugh was weak and bitter. "I'm so damn tired."

"No you're not." Dom shifted his weight to one elbow so he could sneak his hand down between them, palming Robert through his pants: a slow squeeze made Robert shiver and moan. "You're doing just fine."

Robert squirmed, his palms kneading into Dom's shoulders, but all at once he heaved a sigh and let his hands fall to his stomach. "I can't," he declared, sinking into the bed. "I'm sorry, Dominick, but I can barely move."

Dom sagged, but he wasn't about to give up as easily as that. "You won't have to," he said. He let Robert go and instead put all his intensity into a kiss. Despite the passion surging through him he tempered himself with patience, coaxing Robert with slow, deep sweeps of his tongue. The tiny, eager movements of Robert's plush lips made it difficult to restrain himself, but as soon as they grew heated again he pulled away.

"Unbutton your shirt," Dom said, trailing smaller kisses down the stern curve of Robert's jaw. "Unless you're too tired for even that."

Robert snorted. "Don't make fun of me--today was really difficult. All you had to do was stand around and look good." He unfastened the first button on his shirt.

"It's in my job description," Dom replied. He dipped his head and pressed a long, wet kiss to the hollow of Robert's freshly-uncovered throat. Then he leaned back again, his eyebrows raised, waiting.

Robert's sleepy blue eyes could have melted iron. He slid his fingertips down his shirt and undid another button, and then waited patiently for another kiss. Dom granted it, teasing the tip of his tongue against the top of Robert's sternum.

They continued that way down Robert's body, their eyes meeting between each little kiss. Robert offered no more complaints, keeping mostly still as he enabled Dom's sensual travel. But as Dom slid down his chest, down his stomach, he could feel Robert's thighs flexing against his ribs. The air was thick and charged by the time he reached the waistband of Robert's pants, and he looked up again, all traces of teasing gone.

Robert's tongue darted along his bottom lip as he undid his fly. As soon as the fabric was slack Dom peeled it back and kissed the soft skin below Robert's navel. He wished he could stay there for hours, listening to the hiss of Robert's breath as he shivered, but he was already hard and anxious himself and his patience only extended so far. He tugged the lip of Robert's briefs down and nudged his cock until only the moistened tip was free, perfect for dragging his tongue over.

Robert gasped, his hips bucking, but Dom quickly pinned them back down. "Shh," he murmured, repeating the wet caress, thrilling with the way Robert squirmed beneath his hands. "Just lie back. I'll take care of you."

"God..." Robert slumped. He tried to do as he was told, but as Dom lipped and suckled at his head he unraveled more and more. He liked to watch--and Dom loved being watched--but when he tried to prop himself up his elbows trembled, unwilling to support him. When Dom pulled his underwear down further, spreading his tender kisses down Robert's veins, Robert crumpled onto his back again.

"Dom," he whimpered, pawing at Dom's hair. "Wait, I can't..."

"I know." Dom had slipped so far down the bed he was in danger of falling off, so he sat up and tugged Robert's pants and briefs free. As they fluttered to the floor he wrapped his arm around Robert's waist and lifted him up the mattress. Robert reached behind him, and with some help from Dom was able to shove his pillow into the headboard for a proper recline. While he settled Dom rolled up his sleeves and dug into his suitcase. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant, and though hesitated at the condoms, at last shoved one into his pocket.

By the time he climbed back on the bed Robert's eyes were closed. Dom worried that he would have to enjoy the rest of his evening solo, but when he put a hand on Robert's thigh, he stirred.

"You still with me?" Dom asked, giving him a pat.

"Hmm?" Robert took in a deep breath. "Mngh, yes," he said, his eyes fluttering open. "Sorry."

Dom frowned as he emptied some of the lubricant into his palm. "If you really are that tired, you can just go to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"No, I'm fine," Robert insisted. He stretched and parted his knees again. "Please, keep going. You feel so good."

Dom's heart gave a thud, though he felt foolish for it a moment later; he should have known better than to get caught up in such casual declarations of affection. But Robert was splayed out before him, weary but welcoming, trusting and accommodating, and Dom simmered with protective instinct.

"If you fall asleep," Dom said, kneeling between Robert's legs, "just let me know and I'll stop."

Robert grinned, but when Dom wrapped slick fingers around his cock his chuckle deepened swiftly to a low groan. "Asshole," he grumbled, adjusting himself again. "You're not as cute as you think you are."

Dom kissed him, drinking in every quiet sound of pleasure, but when he began to pump his fist Robert urged him back, and Dom was very happy to open the view back up to him. He drew his curled fingers slowly up and down Robert's shaft, and every third stroke he swiped his thumb over the head, teasing the slit. Robert watched with rapt attention. His lips were flushed and slack, and his breath hissed through them perfectly in time with Dom's hand. His muscles tensed in expectation every swirl of Dom's rough thumb--the steady rhythm consumed him, and he devoted all his focus to it, taut and awed and malleable.

"How's that?" Dom asked quietly. He slicked two fingers from his other hand in the lubricant he was already warming against Robert's skin.

Robert sighed, and a shudder worked its way down his body. His fingers wound in the sheets. "Keep going," he whispered. His heels pawed at the mattress. "I think I can..."

"Don't worry about that." Dom trailed his fingers down, teasing them against Robert's entrance. Even just a slight pressure made Robert inhale sharply through his nose. "I said I'm taking care of you."

He slid one finger inside. Robert was already warm and ready for him, making for very little resistance as he smoothed the lubricant deep. It made Dom's mouth go dry all over again: he felt as if Robert's muscles were pulling at him in welcome, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself. A thin murmur of restraint escaped him and he added another finger, his groin aching jealously at the added pressure.

Robert whimpered, trying to draw his knees higher despite his already quivering thighs. "Keep going," he said again, and when Dom scissored his fingers, he bucked weakly. "Please don't stop."

Dom pulled out, and applied more lubricant before sinking both fingers back in, selfishly diving down to the knuckle. Robert gasped and writhed. His hair and shirt were sticking to him with perspiration and he was beautiful, weak and almost powerless beneath Dom's ministrations. It was intoxicating to watch. Dom worked his hand slowly, almost leaving Robert again and then easing in just as deep. He had resolved himself to satisfying only his lover's pleasure, but with every thrust of his fingers he couldn't help but rock on the mattress, seeking an unobtainable friction.

Robert pawed at him with his feet. At first he tried to move with Dom, shoving eagerly onto his fingers, but when Dom resumed the strokes to his cock he gave up. With a long, contented grumble he slumped into his pillow and invited the sweet attentions. He even abandoned the effort of watching; his chin tipped to his chest as he panted through a lazy grin.

"I can't move," he confessed. His eyelids fluttered beautifully and Dom could tell by the way his upper lip curled around a gasp that he was close. "God you feel good." He made one last attempt to draw his knees in. "Come on. I can--"

Dom screwed his fingers in tight and curled them, pressing up into the tender nerves that he had learned to exploit. With his fingertips moving in even circles and his fist pumping tightly over Robert's cock it only took a few moments more. Robert moaned, fighting it--his struggle was a joy to watch, so much so that Dom felt almost too much like a voyeur, feeding off of his tense eyebrows and flexing abdomen. When Robert jerked, his voice full and almost pained, Dom couldn't help but lean in and kiss him, come spilling over his fingers and against his shirt.

Robert whined against Dom's lips--his return kiss was clumsy and breathless, and Dom loved it. When they finally separated he somehow managed to collapse even deeper into his pillow. "Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing Dom's forearms.

"Stop that." Dom kissed him again and then leaned back. "I said it was fine, didn't I?" He was still between Robert's legs, and with those lovely blue eyes staring up at him, blissful and satiated, he couldn't wait any longer. He hurried his fly open. An embarrassed smile flickered across his lips as he shoved his pants off his hips. "Just do one thing for me."

Robert licked his lips. "What?"

"Watch."

Dom slipped his cock free of his boxers and immediately began to stroke. He was already so hard and his hands so slick that even the first pump made him see white. Robert watched him; though clearly exhausted his hooded eyes were intense and almost hungry as Dom jerked himself off. He hadn't even worked into a proper rhythm before Robert was squirming again, and he nudged Dom with his knees.

"Make love to me," he said.

Dom stopped and stared at him. He chuckled. "You're half asleep. And you already--"

"I don't care." Robert shoved at the headboard and stretched his back, easing closer until Dom's cock brushed up against the inside of his thigh. Dom shivered. "Just do it. I want you to."

Dom gulped, and though he told himself he shouldn't, his hips were already shifting forward. "Robert..." He gave his twitching cock a firm, almost chastising squeeze. "Are you sure?"

"Please." Robert reached up, and though his arms were heavy he took extra care in unbuttoning Dom's shirt. "I just want to be with you," he said, holding Dom's gaze.

Dom almost arched into him right then. His restraint was just enough that he was able to wrestle the condom out of his pocket, and with some help from Robert stretched it into place. Already he felt guilty, knowing that it was selfish of him to use Robert this way, but then long fingers skated down his chest and his misgivings left him. He spread one last palm full of lubricant over his eager erection and then hooked his arms under Robert's knees.

"I'll..." Dom trailed off awkwardly as he edged into position. "I'll be quick."

Robert twisted his fingers in Dom's open shirt and pulled. "No please, go slow," he whispered. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Go slow."

Dom slid into him with a groan. By then Robert was warm and welcoming, and Dom sank voraciously to the hilt. The pressure was overwhelming and everything he could have hoped for. He shoved them tightly together and there stayed for several beats, his breath held as he watched Robert squirm beneath him. "You all right?" he gasped.

Robert stretched and curled. He was still oversensitive from his orgasm but rather than shy away he pulled Dom closer, even though it had to have been nearing painful. "Please," he whimpered, his toes flexing. "Please."

Dom tightened his hands against Robert's thin hips and pulled back. His body was aching, and he was close to pounding Robert into the mattress, but the quiet voice drew an unexpected sensation of calm over him. Robert was drained but he was still giving up his sleep and comfort for a few moments of his lover's pleasure, and the feelings of protectiveness returned in full force. Just as Robert had asked for Dom sank back into him with a slow but powerful thrust of his hips.

Robert jerked weakly at Dom's shirt as if it were reins. His knuckles were white but the rest of his body lay slack, given over to his lover's guidance. When Dom began to rock into him in a steady rhythm he managed to unwind his straining fingers, instead running them down Dom's chest. He traced the contours of tensing muscles, down to where their bodies joined, up to broad shoulders he could reach only with his fingertips. With his own pleasure behind him he focused only on Dom, encouraging and worshiping.

And Dom drank him in. Every trembling caress stirred him, and he rolled into Robert like waves on a shore. Though his pulse was hard and fast in his ears he struggled against it, keeping an even pace. He wanted to draw out those moments as long as possible, to feed off the affection in Robert's gaze, to feel Robert give himself over with every pump of his hips. There was a time when he thought he would never feel that way again--he would never have another staring up at him the way Robert was then, belonging to him.

"Robert..." Emotion rose in Dom's chest and drew his features tight. "Robert, I think I..."

Robert craned, trying to see and hear better, but when Dom thrust into him again a spark went through him. His muscles tightened reflexively and he gasped. "Wait," he panted, his brow knitting. "Dom--oh God--"

The unexpected clench around his cock was too much for Dom to heed him; he pumped into Robert again, and shivered with the pressure that threatened to steal the rest of his control. "I know," he said, and with a groan he sped up. "I'm almost--"

"Wait," Robert repeated, and as he wrapped one hand back up in Dom's shirt the other dipped between them. To Dom's surprise his cock was already half hard, and his fingers trembled as he stroked it back into readiness. "I can..."

"Jesus." Though he thought it might kill him, Dom slowed down again. His nerves were raw and tingling but he slid in and out with a patience he didn't know he was capable of. With sweat streaming down his face he angled Robert's knees higher and tried to find exactly the same angle that had rejuvenated them.

Robert moaned, his head tossing, his hand working in time with his partner. "Oh God," he breathed, over and over, reveling in the assault of sensation. " _Please_ , Dom..."

Dom shuddered, and at last couldn't help himself any longer. His fingers dug into Robert's hips and he pumped hard into him, until the bed creaked and his limbs seethed with fatigue. Still, he waited--waited until desperation turned to agony, until Robert at last cried out beneath him, writhing, his second climax strangled out of him. Only then did Dom let go. He sank in deep and came, too overcome to even make a sound, shaking nearly from head to toe. It was release and it was bliss, more than he had ever expected from their against-the-odds affair. As soon as he was spent he slid out of Robert and crawled over him--he kissed Robert's quivering lips and wrapped him up in sweat-slick arms. He wanted to say it. As Robert curled weakly in his embrace the words were thick on his tongue and he kissed him again, aching to say it.

"Dominick," Robert murmured as he huddled against Dom's chest. His limbs were boneless with exhaustion and his breath heavy with impending sleep--and still he tried to return each kiss. "Please, Dominick."

Dom squeezed his eyes shut. "Go to sleep," he said, and he kissed Robert one last time before urging him to relax into the mattress. "Go to sleep--I'm right here."

Robert sighed, and as he fell under Dom remained at his side, just running his fingertips up and down his skin. When he was sure that Robert was deeply asleep he finally untangled them and headed for the bathroom, thinking the least he could do was clean them both up before lying down to sleep himself.

He knew he was in trouble.


End file.
